


Memore : The Institute of Arcane and Magic

by Misha C Reynard (VillainAdvisor)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantasy, Magic, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainAdvisor/pseuds/Misha%20C%20Reynard
Summary: The point of this personal digression is simple: it is to show the heart of Memore, a place where the odd, out-of-place, advanced, bizarre, and intelligent may find the knowledge that they seek. Memore is an institution of progress, a place that exists beyond the bounds of old traditions and standbys, a place where we hope to foster the creative and forward thoughts of a generation of magic users through higher education to bring us all into the future.Now, without further discourse or digression of any kind, let me introduce to you the foundations and coursework that will be available to students of Memore.





	

Ladies, Gentlemen, Associates, and Friends of Memore, I would like to wish you all a good evening and extend to you the warmest of welcomes. I am Headmaster Fawk, the Dean of Memore University. If that seems an unusual name, I can tell you that it is in fact a ‘pen name’ of sorts that was given to be my an old friend, whom I believe at least some of you will know. (smile knowingly, this is meant to be an inside joke).  
In the tradition of many a Headmaster at magical learning institutions around the world, my name is not the only odd thing about me. Though I stand before you as a man, I am in actuality a half-species--on one side, human, and on the other side, Phoenix. There is an unspoken rule in the Ministry of Magic concerning Human Transfiguration, which adds a few complications to the question of my lineage; but if you wish to discuss all that, I shall have plenty of time at my upcoming hundredth birthday party to talk about myself.   
The point of this personal digression is simple: it is to show the heart of Memore, a place where the odd, out-of-place, advanced, bizarre, and intelligent may find the knowledge that they seek. Memore is an institution of progress, a place that exists beyond the bounds of old traditions and standbys, a place where we hope to foster the creative and forward thoughts of a generation of magic users through higher education to bring us all into the future.

Now, without further discourse or digression of any kind, let me introduce to you the foundations and coursework that will be available to students of Memore.

During the summer of 2007, the Ministry of Magic came to an agreement that wizards and witches alike needed a safe and educational place to explore all possibilities of magic, and prepare themselves for the inevitable changes that the future would bring to the Wizarding World. To answer this need, they devised a new branch of education that would constitute the magical parallel to universities (emphasize this word, as you would one in another language) in the Muggle World. They called it Memore, and it became the world’s first 'Institute of Magic and Arcane Studies.'

The following year, the MACUSA, seeing the success of the Institute, opened their own and named it Brirworth. Over the course of the next several years, the International Confederation of Wizards gave the green light to all other magic schools to create their own Institutes. The Uagadou School of Magic which had students ranging from all over Africa, opened Yoruba in 2009. In 2010, Mahoutokoro, the predominate School of Magic in Japan, opened Teanons. In 2011, Castelobruxo of South America and the Durmstrang Institute, opened their own branches; Anhango and Rasfaro respectably. And finally in 2012, Koldovstoretz of Russia and Beauxbatons of Europe, opened Vaedorth and Broulose. The International Confederation of Wizards formed the Global Union of Institutes to supervise all of the Institutes. However, Memore remains the first ever functional wizarding university, and it is both my duty and my pleasure to ensure that it is the best of them.

Like any other institute of education, at Memore there are classes, modules, clubs and most importantly--or unfortunately, depending on your point of view--exams. Nevertheless, for Memore and the other institutes around the world, it is organized differently from its Muggle-parallel sisters and instead mirrors its younger sibling, the renowned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Twice a year, students must take the B.A.T, or Bachelor of Arcane Testing. This exam tests students to see how well they are doing in their individual modules based on their own progress, not in competition with other students. There is no failing grade on the B.A.T., only a lower grade that will alert professors to the fact that a student is struggling, but will not require that they drop the module entirely. More specifically, there are three grades to be achieved: Feasible, Okay and eXtraordinary--the FOX grading system. The Memore institute seeks to expand on the classes taught at Wizarding Schools, which often focus on the basic foundations of magic that have come to be accepted as the traditional standard for education. To pass the three years, (a fourth year is offered as an extra,) students will need to choose two of the following subjects to major in, choose at least one subject in which to minor, and participate in one extracurricular subject/club. All courses may be taken as a major or a minor, the difference between the two being in the intensity and duration of the programme and the number of course hours a student will be required to complete.

Main Curriculum 

● Potions - At Memore, the subject of Potions follows a similar curriculum plan to that of the School of Wizardry, but here we expand on the individual modules. Potions and their magical properties are studied thoroughly in this department, from basic brews such as Hiccoughing Potion and Dragon Pox Remedy, to more advanced skills such as finding an efficient way of producing Felix Felicis and Veritaserum. Students will undertake two modules per semester, which consist of memorizing and analyzing the properties of various potion ingredients, the preparation and brewing, and the composition of specific potions. An essay will be required at the end of every semester, the content of which will be decided upon by the professor. There will also be a mid-term and end-term examination. In the final year, students are allowed to create their own entirely new potion--a stellar example of a Thesis Potion was the Dubious Doubters potion created by an Alumni. This potion works somewhat like the Confusion Concoction, though instead of befuddling them, it makes anyone who breathes it in confused as to the precise events of the past half-hour or so and muddles all five of their main senses. They often substitute the most plausible explanation instead, making it very useful for keeping secrecy in the event of a Muggle breach into a wizarding area. If said Muggle saw a gryphon fly by, one dose of this potion has them believing it was just a drone or an airplane.

● Arcane Nature Studies - Arcanic Nature is essentially an expanded form of the Herbology course taught in Schools of Wizardry. Essential components of this course include the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi, a combination of magical plant care and Muggle botany, ecology, magical plant farming and safety (as in the case of Giant Predatory Pansies), and sustainable agriculture. Classes are taught in the Gaian Dome, a structure set apart from the main buildings that houses all manner of fungi and flora both magical and mundane under specially tinted greenhouse panels that may be adjusted to create unique environments for every plant. This is also partially for student’s protection, as the Gaian Dome was placed under a permanent Temporal Freezing Spell after an incident in which one of the students accidentally ingested a seed from a Suculus Necro Tree, requiring time to be frozen within the dome to prevent his death. Students majoring in this subject often go on to work in healing and magical medicine, partnerships with potioneers, environmental studies, or magical agriculture. There will be three short essays and one project per semester, at the professor’s discretion, and an examination at the end of the course period to test student’s comprehensive knowledge.

● Dark Arts - Though similar to the Defense Against the Dark Arts module taught at Schools of Wizardry, the Dark Arts course differs fundamentally in its approach. Rather than classifying the Dark Arts as dangerous and beyond the understanding of students, Memore believes that Dark Arts are more effectively described as the mirror of Light Arts. This course will focus on the study and understanding of all forms of dark magic, their uses, and safe handling of dark spells, potions, and objects. It is often recommended that students take Potions as a secondary major or minor in order to better understand the section on Poisons. Dark creatures including goblins, trolls, dragons, wraiths, ghouls, basilisks, and manticores will also be studied for at least one semester. The spellcasting modules that are taught in the DA department include Curses, Hexes, Jinxes, Spatial Magic, Smoke Manipulation and Shadow Control. Students of this department will be subject to rigorous examinations at least once per quarter, and may be required to see the on-campus counsellor at least once per semester for evaluation. If a student demonstrates exceptional talent and interest, there will be available in their second year an option to transfer their major degree to a course on Necromancy. This course has limited resources and therefore applications are considered on a competitive basis, with the professor ultimately deciding the course list. The content of this course is considered dangerous and is monitored by not only the head of the department, but by the university’s counselor and assisting professors, and students may be subject to examination by an emissary from the Ministry of Magic. Students of this course often progress to careers as Aurors, Cursed Object Identification and Removal, the Ministry of Magic, and Creature Rehabilitation.

● Light Arts - Light Arts is the counterpart course to Dark Arts, and focuses on spells that are useful for not only defense against the dark arts, but arts related to light and healing in general. Lessons within the course module include: the expansion of light magic at illusions, barriers, offensive forms of light in beams. Students of this course will be subject to rigorous testing at all four quarters of the year, and will be asked to produce an end-of-the-year final essay. Many students choose to take Dark Arts and Light Arts as dual majors, and this is encouraged as it fosters a good balance of magical understanding for the student, but it is not a requirement. Similar to the Necromancy sub-course, students of Light Arts can take Healing as a Major subject, at times combining with the Medicine courses, to receive a general-knowledge background in healing that may later be applied to an MMD (Magical Medical Doctor) degree. Both Practical and Theoretical lessons will be explored, and students will learn spell construction, light object and focus object manipulation, spellcasting, and blessing weaving. Students of this course often progress into careers with the Ministry of Magic, Aurors, Healing or Magical Medicine, relief and humanitarian work, and teaching.

● Flying - Flying is a subject that follows on the use of Flight, Broom Use, and Apparition. Similar to the 12 week optional course taken at Hogwarts, this is a mandatory course and considered part of Core Studies. Students will learn how to fully focus on traveling from one location to another, creating their own forms of arrival and departure. It is usually taken as a Minor Subject. The classes are quite extensive, though the course period is brief and even go into detail about Quidditch and advanced flying techniques. Broomstick production and care are also topics covered by this course, as are discussions of which brooms are good for leisure riding, racing, and Quidditch.

● Charms - The Charms programme expands upon that of the Schools of Wizardry, teaching students to apply increasingly complex spellwork to both objects and living creatures to produce various desirable effects. The classwork involves in-depth exploration of both common and uncommon charms, with a focus on applied charms and word magic. The third and fourth semesters concentrate on the enchantment of an object for a longer period of time using sigils and runes. Word Magic involves the use of runes to create a timed or localized spell; if, for instance, a wizard had written the rune for fire, it shall become fire, and so forth in that manner. Majors in Charms often go on towards careers in Magical Artisanship, Magical Antiques, Charmed Bookbinding, and Police Work.   
Due to the nature of the charms used, the classes takes place in a large classroom layered with soft, bouncy pillows to prevent injury and property damage. 

● Muggle Studies/ Living - Muggle Studies cultivates the natural urge in modern students to follow the world of Muggles. Students of this course are taught to understand and evaluate concepts such as Muggle entertainment, scientific understandings, technology, politics, and everyday Muggle lives. This course helps young witches and wizards integrate better into the Muggle world upon graduation, regardless of whether they are from Muggle or All-Magical families. Classwork includes demonstrating how Muggles lift heavy objects without magic, understanding the importance of electricity to Muggle technology, the function of Muggle devices and how they can be used as substitutes for magic, and so on. The emphasis is to focus solely on the physical aspects of life without magic, without mention of cultural differences so that the content of the course is applicable on a global scale. As a sub-section, there is a course of Muggle Living, wherein students undergo a three to six month placement in a Muggle university where they must fit in and not reveal their true natures. They are required to blend in with their Muggle classmates and professors, especially during the trying times they live in now. If a student attempts to talk about magic or Memore, their tongue curls back inside their mouth and anything they write with, will become unusable to prevent them breaking the Secrecy Laws. This course is valuable to all students who intend to live in Muggle-heavy areas, such as major cities, or wish to work alongside Muggles. We at Memore believe that Muggles are an important counterpart to the Wizarding World, and that understanding their lives and culture is significant to all wizards. One semester of this course is required for all students as part of their Core Courses.   
There is also a Department of Wizard-Muggle Social Sciences, that is the social sciences that studies the social life of Muggle and wizard groups and individuals including anthropology communication studies, economics, human geography, history, political science, psychology and sociology. 

● Transfiguration - As in Schools of Wizardry, Transfiguration at Memore is a course devoted to the study of spellcasting and potions which change the physical form of a person or object. However, more than simply memorizing spells, at this level Transfiguration is studied at its most intricate. Students are asked to consider the molecular structure of objects they transform and what the effect of transfiguring them is, as well as learning to reduce the energy expenditure during transfigurations. A background in Chemistry or Physics is generally recommended for this course, though not required, and a sufficient score on the Transfiguration section of the O.W.L.s is also acceptable. At Memore, the Transfiguration course is divided into four branches; transformation, vanishment, conjuration and untransfiguration. It is considered very important to be able to reverse all effects placed on objects or persons by magic, and students will be tested on this ability at regular intervals. This course features both a midterm and an end-of-the-semester exam, as well as a long essay and a final project before graduation. The students study mystical structures and elemental transfiguration in their final years. The subject is known to be difficult, but rewarding, and students of Transfiguration often find that their degree is applicable in many magical careers.

● Magizoology - Magizoology is a subject that studies magical creatures both in their natural environments and how to properly care for them while they are in captivity, so as to protect both the creatures and their handlers. The creatures on this course list are not limited to what can be found on the grounds of the institute, and students may be asked to make one or more field trips per semester to study magical creatures in their natural environments worldwide. There is also an option that allows students to choose what branch of magical creature care and studies they are most interested in, and then base a curriculum and their final thesis paper and project around that basis. Students can focus on winged horses, dragons, trolls, oceanic beings, etc., all are acceptable as long as they can be safely and thoroughly studied to a sufficient degree, as determined by the presiding professor. Students will also learn about a wide range of beings from fire crabs to unicorns, and are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding and the proper treatment of unique creatures in general. Students in their second years are tested to see where they lie on the Arcane Tamer Classification and this decides what level of creatures they can look after. It was taken from the Ministry of Magic Classification of Beasts, and the test will assess student skills and learning on the following levels system:

X – Level 1 – Flobberworm and Horklump.  
XX – Level 2 – Mooncalf and Porlock.  
XXX – Level 3 – Fire Crab and Hippogriff.  
XXXX – Level 4 – Phoenix and Sphinx  
XXXXX – Level 5 - Dragon and Nundu.  
XXXXXX – Level 6 – Only two creatures have been classed at this level – Leviathan and Raijin

This course is taught with the partnership of the Magical Creature Conservation Society.

● Ancient Magic - Similar to the Muggle study of Archaeology, Ancient Magic at Memore delves into the fascinating realm of lost and forgotten magics used by our wizarding ancestors. Students will research the magical usage and progress of ancient cultures from Sumer and Assyria up through Classical Greece and Rome. Literature, historical accounts, and theoretical debate about the efficacy of ancient magical practices such as rune tattooing, ritual magic, and ancient potions will all be essential to this course. As a final project, students will be asked to translate at least one ancient magical text from a language of their choice, or perform an ancient spell that their professor has granted them permission to attempt. 

● History of Magic - The History of Magic course focuses on the development of the Wizarding World as we know it today, from the Ancient Roman Empire into the present times. During the course, students will be asked to consider how magic and magical cultures developed, what the impact of the Muggle World has been on the Wizarding World, and the laws and politics of both that serve to protect us. During the second year, students begin to approach the subject from a global perspective, taking into account the historiography and ethnography of the Wizarding World. Literature and social history will be taken into account, and Politics, Literature, and Art are all recommended as secondary majors or minors. Students of this course often go on to careers with the Ministry of Magic, Politics of the Wizarding World, and Teaching.

● Divination - This course covers reading tea leaves, palmistry, crystal balls, astrology, and more. The head of this department is the lovely Professor Dondwell, a prominent Centaur in the community and a respected astrologer and tasseomancer. Although centaurs, like humans, practice astrology, they go about it with a different emphasis. In their view, divination is far more useful for predicting large changes than day-to-day trivial events. Astronomy is also linked with this subject, and a background or interest in the subject is highly recommended before applying. Seers, or those who possess any form of Foresight or Second Sight are encouraged to apply. The coursework usually involves constellation, planet, and star charts, along with learning facts and mysteries of the solar system and universe. There will be four small tests per semester, and two essays, one at the midterm and one at the end of the term. Students will also be asked to complete their own comprehensive Star Chart in the third semester, and a background in mathematics or an advanced calculator will be considered helpful here.

● Technomancy - Technomancy is a course which discusses the theoretical parts of magic, often referred to by Muggle scientists as theoretical physics and quantum mechanics. As Muggle author Arthur C. Clarke famously stated in his ‘Third Law’, any technology sufficiently advanced is indistinguishable from magic. While this may not be the case historically, we at Memore believe there are wisdom to these words. As both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds advance, there are particular theoretical convergences that neither can deny as essential to our lives. Over the course of the Technomancy programme, students will be asked to consider the implications of the convergence of magic, mathematics, and technology in the future. Students will be allowed after the second semester to choose between the two paths, either Theory or Practical Application, the latter of which is a course in combining spells and charms with existing Muggle technology. A secondary major or minor in either Charms or Enchantments is highly recommended. Professor and Former President of the United States of America, Benjamin Amadeus Franklin, is a prominent founder of the art of technomancy and will be one of the professors with whom students are assigned a module. At 310, Professor Franklin is among the oldest living wizards, and has a vast body of knowledge and experience to pass on to his students.

● Politics/ Law - Delves more into the politics and law of the Wizarding World than the Muggle World, but the two are compared on a global scale in order to prepare students for the intense and complex modern world they will enter into upon graduation. They will study the rise and fall of the Wizarding Economy over the past two decades, alongside considerations about major elections and political shifts worldwide. Discussions of political philosophy and theory are highly encouraged, and the class is often given in a debate setting to foster speaking skills in students and the free exchange of ideas. There are four essays and one final exam per semester, and the rigorous nature of the course demands impeccable attendance. 

● E - Magic - At Hogwarts, Alchemy was an optional subject, but at Memore, E- Magic is not. It started with a subject that focuses on the study of the four classical elements; air, earth, fire and water. But as the great minds of the Wizarding World explored the subject they began to question this traditional viewpoint and broke it down. From there, they discovered it was more about the different states of matter. The four states of matter in both Muggle and Wizarding Science are defined as gas, liquid, solid and plasma. Students of the E-Magic course must choose one of the states and focus on exploring all magic that occurs within that state, and any magical properties of the state itself. While study in this field remains largely theoretical, there are practical applications for Potions and Spellwork, and students will be asked to demonstrate at least one magical reaction or effect of their chosen state at the end of the course. There will also be a midterm examination and a final essay that takes the place of the final examination.  
Minor Courses

● Languages - As in Muggle Universities, the Linguistics Department is actually divided up among sub-categories for the languages taught per semester. Currently, we have over a dozen language courses offered, from general human languages to Mermish, Gobbledegook, and other magical tongues. Human language courses include: French, Spanish, German, Latin, Greek, Ancient Greek, Arabic, Mandarin, Japanese, Polish, Russian, Swedish, and Akkadian.

● True Self - While Third Year students at Schools of Wizardry are offered basic informational courses on Animagi and personal transformations, Memore has decided to take this knowledge one step further and create the True Self program for all students who are of a mixed-species background, are interested in becoming Animagi, or exhibit nonhuman tendencies. These students can take this course as a minor subject, and it provides them with a tutor who can help them to better understand their gifts and abilities and how to control them. As individuals of such a nature are rare, it has the lowest student body of all offered subjects. Students who are full or half-bloods of Animagi, Seers, Metamorphagi, Veela, Werewolves, Vampires, Hags, Goblins, Giants, Merpeople, Angels, Centaurs, Dragons, Phoenixes and other creatures that have yet not been fully researched are wholly accepted by all members of staff at the university. This course is offered for their benefit, and to help fully human students better understand the social contexts and history of partial-blood friends and colleagues. 

● Medicine - This class teaches students how to use spells in healing wounds and/or injuries and how to make and use the potions to heal swelling and other medical problems. More shall be told.

Extracurricular Activities

The university boasts a wide range of extracurricular activities. Students must participate in at least one to graduate.

● Apparition and Flying – An extracurricular club that focuses on the three Ds; Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation. It is similar to getting a driver's license in the muggle world. Those who took the optional course at Hogwarts can take a further twelve-week course that expands on group travel and also allows them to acquire their licenses on many other variations of vehicle.

● Music – This is a subject on its own, but it does have a club for students who only want this as an extracurricular. Orchestras that use a multitude of Muggle instruments are a large part of this group, though Magical Instruments such as self-playing guitars and Whistleboppers are occasionally used. Students of this club often pair up with students from Muggle Studies to learn more about their instruments. It is not only limited to orchestras, but explores the concept of a frog choir taming other creatures to release their magical voices. The students of the music club and orchestra often play at balls, sports events and sometimes practise outside to create a calm and creative campus vibe.

● Ghoul Studies – Part of the Necromancy sect, only those who study Dark Arts can take this subject. It focuses on research and practical experiments on ghouls, ghosts and poltergeists. This includes ghost communication, containment, and removal.

● Creature Care – The study and practical taming of creatures within the Institute grounds, this elective works hand in hand with the Magizoology department

● Occlumency – A small club that studies and researches the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It is an ancient art and only teachers of the Dark Arts are qualified and allowed to instruct. This club requires an entrance examination, and is difficult to get into.

● Quidditch – Despite the fact it is not a class, but a sport, it is important for student culture and we at Memore believe that proper instruction in Quidditch is a fun and rewarding learning experience. Students striving to become a Professional Quidditch Player may wish to apply for positions quickly, as teams fill up rapidly and once the roster is full, only backup player positions will be available.

● Dueling Club – Dueling class is a side class in which Students learn to duel, not only for the sport, but also for protection. Of course, it is the Students choice as to whether they want to participate and attend this extracurricular activity. The rules are quite extensive and has been made nearly as popular a sport as Quidditch within the school grounds .

● Arcane Net - Arcane Net is a club, as when you can summon any book, instrument or animal with the wave of the wand and the word Accio!. When you can communicate with friends and acquaintances by means of owl, fire patronus, howler and enchanted objects such as cins, or Apparate to visit them in person. When your newspaper gas moving pictures, and everyday objects sometimes talk to you, then the internet does not seem a particular exciting place, but we have found some places seem desolate of magic, where magic simply does not want to exist. We do have Internet here, alas not Wi-Fi, its mostly used in your spare time, and in Muggle Studies. The club is more on creating websites that are only open to wizards and witches, and this is still a theory, one witch has been touching upon the subject of traveling to the Cyber Net.

● MagiHome Economics - Covers anything from designing/textiles/sewing clothes and various other cloth utilities, along with cooking various meals. Magic is, of course, incorporated into the class, but doesn't make it easier. Robe creation/tailoring and the creation of various foods is usually the only classwork that seems to be noted.

Magical Fine and Performing Arts -   
Student can choose one, two, or all of the following:

 

● Fine Arts - This course teaches Students how to make the moving painting of the wizarding world, along with just normal non-magical painting as well. This has different courses within itself that Students may choose from:

● Drawing - Drawing is a means of making an image, using any of a wide variety of tools and techniques. It generally involves making marks on a surface by applying pressure from a tool, or moving a tool across a surface. Common tools are graphite pencils, pen and ink, inked brushes, wax color pencils, crayons, charcoals, pastels, and markers. Digital tools which simulate the effects of these are also used. The main techniques used in drawing are: line drawing, hatching, crosshatching, random hatching, scribbling, stippling, and blending. An artist who excels in drawing is referred to as a draftswoman or draughtsman.

● Architecture - Architecture is the art and science of designing buildings and structures. A wider definition would include within its scope the design of the total built environment, from the macrolevel of town planning, urban design, and landscape architecture to the microlevel of creating furniture. Architectural design usually must address both feasibility and cost for the builder, as well as function and aesthetics for the user.

● Painting - Painting is an artistic sense that means the use of this activity in combination with drawing, composition and other aesthetic considerations in order to manifest the expressive and conceptual intention of the practitioner. Painting is also used to express spiritual motifs and ideas.

● Concept Art - Concept art is art in which the concept(s) or idea(s) involved in the work take precedence over traditional aesthetic and material concerns.

● Literature - Literature is a class which allows the student to make a collection of writings, which in Western culture are mainly prose, both fiction and non-fiction, drama and poetry. In much, if not all of the world, texts can be oral as well, and include such genres as epic, legend, myth, ballad, other forms of oral poetry, and folktales.

Performing Arts 

● Music - Music as an academic discipline mainly focuses on two career paths, music performance (focused on the orchestra and the concert hall) and music education (training music teachers). Students learn to play instruments, but also study music theory, musicology, history of music and composition. In the liberal arts tradition, music is also used to broaden skills of non-musicians by teaching skills such as concentration and listening.

● Theatre - Theatre, or theater, is the branch of the performing arts concerned with acting out stories in front of an audience using combinations of speech, gesture, music, dance, sound and spectacle — indeed any one or more elements of the other performing arts. In addition to the standard narrative dialogue style, theatre takes such forms as opera, ballet, mime, kabuki, classical Indian dance, Chinese opera, mummers' plays, and love.

● Dance - Dance generally refers to human movement either used as a form of expression or presented in a social, spiritual or performance setting. Students learn old and modern dances, as well as learn to make choreography, which is the art of making dances, and the person who does this is called a choreographer.

Student Uniforms: At Memore, strict student uniforms are no longer mandatory, but students must always have something to represent their house somewhere on their person. Be it a pin, a tie, a wristband, or even a tattoo. However, houses at Memore are not as important as they were in previous schooling and may not strictly reflect the nature of the student nor their learning style and abilities. The House system is more of a formality, mostly used for sport events, fire drills and administrative purposes.

Housing: When applying for on-campus housing, students have the option of whether they want to be in a male, female, mixed, or other room. Once chosen, one of each house is placed in this accommodation plan. For example, if a student chooses to be in a mixed dorm, then a Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff is placed in the room. There are some exceptions with choosing who you want to stay with depending on past experiences.

Location: The location of Memore is, of course, guarded but the general consensus is that it is located within transportation range to the UK and Ireland. Many students may not wish to stay on the Institute grounds and this allows them to stay within their own homes in their own cities, and simply take the Floo Underground. Of course, after the age of 17, many students have their apparition licenses, but the option is still there.

Open Days Policy: Institutes of Arcane and Magic do have open days, and if someone, be they witch or muggle, does not receive a letter of acceptance after attending and applying, a timed spell will transpire, erasing their memories.


End file.
